Izin Tertulis? Apaan Itu!
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Isu yang beredar mengatakan bahwa Okita Sougo adalah seorang gay? Tapi apakah benar begitu? / #OkiKaguFanict / for #OKIFA01 / Warning: AU, OOC / mind to read and review?


Menjadi seorang miliarder di usianya yang baru memasuki angka 26 merupakan pencapaian terhebat dalam sejarah hidup seorang pria dengan perawakan yang tidak terlalu besar seperti kebanyakan orang tua. –ya, karena memang dia terbilang masih muda juga.

Setiap mata memandang, terkesima kala ia terus menapaki keramik yang membawanya menuju ruangannya, ya mau bagaimana lagi, sudah muda, tampan, pintar, mapan lagi. Tiada seorang wanitapun yang dapat berkutik jika manik crimson itu berkedip padanya, meski tidak berniat menggoda, tetap saja para hawa histeris jiwa raga, kala dirinya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan sang direktur muda kaya raya itu.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, ada sebuah _issue_ yang tersebar mengenai sang miliarder muda tersebut. Mengingat, selama perjalanan karir hidupnya, tak satupun wanita yang pernah dekat dengannya.

Okita Sougo,

Apakah dia seorang gay?

.

.

.

.

.

"PPPPPFFFFF AHAHAHAHAHA, Okita Sougo, apakah dia seorang gay?" Kagura tak dapat menahan tawanya kala mendapati sebuah artikel pada koran yang setiap harinya selalu ia baca.

"Hentikan ledekanmu itu dasar bakagura." Ucap Sougo yang saat itu tengah membawakan sarapan pagi untuk gadis bersurai maroon yang usianya lebih muda empat tahun darinya.

Sougo meletakkan nampan berisi roti bakar dan segelas susu putih itu di meja, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kagura yang masih terduduk di ranjang dengan tangan yang masih memegang koran.

"Lagian, jika aku benar-benar gay. Aku tak akan mendekatimu bukan?" Ucap Sougo terakhir sebelum tangannya beraksi memencet hidung Kagura dengan keras, hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

" _Ittai aru. Mou_ , apa yang kau lakukan dasar sadis." Protes Kagura tak terima.

"Hoo, jadi kau sekarang berani memanggilku sadis? Apa kau benar-benar ingin bermain S dan M denganku?" Ucap Sougo dengan nada sedikit menggoda, ia mengucapkannya tepat di depan telinga Kagura yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Kagura merinding.

Kagura menendang Sougo yang tentu saja dapat Sougo hindari dengan mudahnya.

"Ada apa, _bakagura_ -chan, apa kau benar-benar ingin bermain S dan M saat ini?" Ledek Sougo.

Kagura mendengus kesal, " _Mou, urusai aru_." Setelah di lahapnya seiris roti dan segelas susu yang dibawakan Sougo tadi, Kagura berbalik memunggungi Sougo dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus." Ucap Sougo.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan naik taksi saja aru. _Jaa nee_ sadis."

"Dasar, gadis keras kepala."

.

.

.

.

.

-Izin tertulis? Apaan itu?!"

 _Gintama is only belong to Hideaki Sorachi -sensei. I don't own anything._

 _Warning:_ Typo(s), OOC, AU, Garing, alur maksa, tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, ceritanya mainstream.

 _So, don't like?_

 _Don't read!_

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura, seorang mahasiswa semester akhir yang mengenyam pendidikan di sebuah universitas swasta di Tokyo ini memang bukan termasuk dalam golongan mahasiswa teladan, namun meski begitu, indeks prestasinya kian tahun tak pernah mengalami penurunan.

Cuek, itu adalah sifat alaminya. Kagura tak pernah peduli dan tak mau tahu soal fashion. Baginya fashion itu merepotkan, karena setiap tahunnya selalu ada perubahan. Daripada harus memilih mempermak diri hari demi hari, ia lebih memilih mencepol kedua rambutnya dengan jepit rambut bulat seperti orang China. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Sougo memanggilnya dengan sebutan gadis China.

Eh, sepertinya ada yang kurang.

Bagaimana Kagura dapat tinggal bersama Sougo dan bagaimana caranya sampai Sougo dapat bertemu dengan Kagura?

Tapi apakah hal itu penting untuk diperbincangkan?

Sepertinya tidak.

Tidak mungkin jika tidak diceritakan.

.

.

.

"A—apa? Aku harus mewawancari Okita Sougo mengenai perangkat lunak yang perusahaannya kembangkan?" Kagura menghentakkan tangannya pada meja belajarnya kala sang dosen bersurai perak keriting memberitahukan tugas individu kepadanya.

Dari sekian banyak tugas, mengapa harus ia yang mendapatkan tugas sesulit itu? Bagaimana tidak sulit coba, siapa yang tak kenal direktur muda yang bernama Okita Sougo itu? Karena media tak pernah bosan untuk mengekspos dirinya dan tentu saja dia adalah orang yang sibuk. Merepotkan bagi Kagura jika ia harus bolak balik perusahaan _IT_ itu demi menemui Sougo yang hampir tiap menit berpindah posisi.

Seperti pada hari ini, sudah kesekian kalinya Kagura berkunjung ke perusahaan Sougo yang bahkan sudah membuat Kagura jengah karena sangat sulit baginya untuk menemui pemuda yang hanya pernah ia lihat melalui layar kaca itu.

"Yosh, sekali lagi." Kagura menyemangati dirinya sendiri, berpikir positif, itu yang terbaik. Ia begitu yakin bahwa ia akan dapat menyelesaikan tugas dari dosen bermata sayu itu hari ini.

Kagura melangkah mantap dan berjalan menuju ruang resepsionis untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa Tuan O—"

"Tuan Okita sedang rapat di ruangannya." Seolah telah hafal dengan apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut Kagura, sang resepsionist itu segera begitu saja memberitahukan hal yang sama pada Kagura.

"Ah, sial. Sesibuk apa sih orang yang bernama Okita Sougo itu." Merasa frustasi, Kagura mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Dan dengan sekali pukulan pada meja resepsionist, Kagura mulai mengeluarkan aura kekesalannya. "Oii nona, aku tak peduli sesibuk apa bos mu itu, yang jelas aku sudah bosan menunggu terlalu lama. Ini sudah sebelas kali oke, sebelas. Pokoknya, besok aku harus bertemu dengan bocak tengik bermata tajam itu." Celetuk Kagura yang hanya dapat membuat Resepsionis perempuan itu menganga.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah tengik bermata tajam?"

Ternyata resepsionis itu ternganga bukan karena Kagura, namun karena ada Sougo di sana.

"Eh, sejak kapan?" Kagura Cengo sesaat sebelum ia tersadar bahwa orang yang ia cari-cari selama ini berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau datang ke mari nona?"

"Eh...itu, jika anda memiliki waktu luang, saya ingin mewawancarai anda mengenai teknologi terbaru yang sedang perusahaan anda kembangkan, tuan Okita." Ucap Kagura dengan posisi membungkukkan badan.

"Apa itu semacam penelitian?"

"Ah, iya Tuan, bisa di bilang begitu. Karena ini adalah tugas akhir dan juga merupakan syarat utama agar skripsi saya dapat di terima, jadi..." Kagura membungkuk, "...saya mohon, anda bersedia untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari saya." Ucap Kagura.

Sougo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hmm, tapi tadi kau memanggilku bocah tengik, bukan begitu?"

'Mampus, dia masih ingat rupanya,' ucap Kagura dalam hatinya, ia berkeringat dingin. Setelah perjuangan yang ia lalui untuk menemui si pria bersurai sewarna pasir ini, menerima penolakan bukanlah hal yang Kagura inginkan.

"Haha, jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu nona. Angkat kepalamu. Kita bisa bicara di ruanganku. Kebetulan aku sedang dalam waktu luang hari ini. Ya meski hanya 20 menit." Ucap Sougo.

Kagura mengangkat tubuhnya dan berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaik pada Sougo, ya meski begitu terlihat paksaan di sana.

Kagura mengangkat tubuhnya dan berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaik pada Sougo, ya meski begitu terlihat paksaan di sana.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tibalah mereka di depan sebuah ruangan. Sougo membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk ke dalam, Kagura mengiringinya.

Setelah mempersilakan Kagura untuk duduk, Sougo mulai angkat bicara.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, um—"

"Kagura."

"Iya, nona Kagura?"

"Jadi begini..." panjang lebar Kagura bertanya mengenai tugasnya dan Sougo terus menjawab secegera setelahnya. Sepertinya ia pun tak mau waktu berharganya terbuang hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

Hampir 15 menit pembicaraan terjadi, akhirnya sampai juga Kagura di penghujung pertanyaannya.

"Oke ini yang terakhir. Dan menurut saya juga tidak terlalu penting, jadi ya, jika mau di jawab atau tidak itu terserah anda."

"Kalau begitu aku tak ingin mendengar pertanyaannya."

Kagura menaikan alisnya sebelah, dengan perempatan yang terlukis tipis di pelipisnya 'Sialan, orang ini.' Umpat Kagura dalam hati, "Uhm...baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih atas waktunya." Kagura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sougo membalas jabatan tangannya, namun, Kagura membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuat air muka Sougo berubah kusam.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah sebelas kali menunggu agar dapat bertemu dengan orang sibuk sepertimu, dan ternyata orang yang katanya memikat wanita dalam sekali pandangan mata itu hanyalah seorang bocah pendek yang gaya bicaranya sadis. Pfftt masabodoh lah, yang penting tugas kuliahku sudah selesai. _Adios_." Bisik Kagura, terakhir, sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari bayang Sougo, Kagura melemparkan sebuah seringai lebar. Lalu, sosoknya pun menghilang dari netra crimson milik Okita Sougo itu.

"Dasar gadis China kurang ajar."

.

.

.

.

.

Asap putih yang mengepul singkat kala bibirnya menghisap puntung rokok, ditambah netra yang senada ikan mati itu menatap intens lembaran kertas yang ia bolak-balik selama kurang lebih hampir 20 menit lamanya itu, serta tatapan mata dari seorang gadis yang menatapnya cemas, membawa aura kesuraman, bahkan di pagi hari begini, Kagura telah cemas setengah hidup. Takut tugasnya dikembalikan oleh si dosen bermata ikan mati itu.

"Hhhhh..." Gintoki menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup Kag—"

"Kyaaaa, akhirnya aku dapat bersantai sambil menunggu hari kelulusan." Potong Kagura yang kelewat bahagia karena tugas terakhirnya telah ia laksanakan dengan ya, cukup lancar. Mengingat, sebelumnya ia harus menunggu 11 hari demi untuk memperoleh informasi yang ril.

Gintoki meletakkan tangannya di pucuk kepala kagura dan mengacak-acaknya "Kau ini, jangan berfikir untuk bermalas-malasan saja. Kau akan menyesal nanti jika kau sudah berumur kepala tiga seperti aku." Ucap Gintoki dengan nada malas.

"Kau itu sedang curhat aru ka?" Ledek Kagura yang sukses membuat Gintoki naik pitam.

Melihat ekspresi marah Gintoki untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Kagura tak dapat menahan gelak tawanya. Demi dewa, ia sangat senang membuat dosennya itu menunjukkan ekspresi kekesalan. Kagura tertawa renyah diiringi tawa dari Gintoki yang menyusul.

Tugas akhir, telah diselesaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan berinterior elegan dengan perabot yang terbilang sangat mewah, nampaklah siluet pasir yang tengah menatap nanar lagit yang warnanya kembali mengingatkannya pada sosok sialan yang membuat ia kurang dapat berkonsenterasi pada pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini.

Kagura, yah, dia tak pernah lupa akan ucapan super pedas yang ia terima dari orang yang status sosialnya lebih rendah darinya. Seumur hidupnya, tak ada orang yang berani mengatainya sialan selain istri kakaknya, si Hijikata konoyaro. Bukan terganggu atas hinaan yang ia dapatkan, hanya saja ia merasa seperti—

—bergairah.

Ya, ia merasa Kagura adalah gadis yang berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis lainya.

Sebuah ketukan pintu sukses membuat manik crimson yang sedari tadi menatap langit nanar, mengalihkan pandangannya. Di sana, ia mendapati Yamazaki, asisten pribadinya melangkah mendekat menuju meja kerjanya.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan di mana keberadaannya?" Ucap Sougo.

"Tepat sekali." Yamazaki tersenyum dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kagura, mahasiswi aktif semester akhir. Ia bekerja sambilan di sebuah toko buku di distrik Kabukichou. Ya, hanya itu yang ku tau. Untuk tempat tinggal, dia tinggal bersama walinya yang lokasi rumahnya di Kabukichou juga. Sepertinya ia bukan asli penduduk Tokyo." Jelas Yamazaki pada Sougo.

"Kalau begitu, batalkan _meeting_ malamku hari ini, dan siapkan mobil. Sepertinya aku ingin membeli beberapa komik untuk bacaan sebelum tidur." Pinta Sougo yang segera mendapat kata iya dari Yamazaki.

Setelah Yamazaki meninggalkan ruangan Sougo, ia pun kembali menatap langit biru yang mulai terhalangi kapas putih yang menggantung di langit,

Entah, apakah yang sedang ia rencanakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh dari televisi yang tergantung di atas rak buku menjadi pusat perhatian dari manik sewarna biru laut yang terlihat jengah.

Okita Sougo, Okita Sougo, Okita Sougo.

Lagi-lagi, selalu nama orang itu yang menjadi puncak chart tertinggi dalam pemberitaan di televisi. Seperti selebriti saja.

"Cih." Kagura berdecih. Jujur ia sudah sangat bosan karena wajah pria itu selalu mengisi kotak tabung menyala itu setiap kali ia pergi bekerja. Ia lebih memilih menonton opera sabun daripada melihat wajah orang yang entah kenapa Kagura sangat muak melihatnya. Apa karena kesal akan tugas yang membuatnya harus menunggu lama, atau apa itu hanya Kagura yang mengetahuinya. Sayangnya sang manager tempat ia bekerja, Imai Nobume begitu fans dengan si mata sadis itu, ya bisa dibilang bahkan semua wanita menyukainya. Itu yang membuat Kagura jengah. Ya, ia kurang menyukai histeria dari khalayak ramai. Itu terlalu berisik.

Teng Teng.

itu menandakan seorang pelanggan datang memasuki toko buku tempat Kagura bekerja. Kagura tetap setia pada meja kasirnya sambil mengemas beberapa buku yang ia terima dari pelanggan dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada pelanggan dengan senyum ramah yang menggantung di bibirnya,

—ya, itu etika yang wajib ditaati saat bekerja.

Sebuah buku kembali tergeletak di depan meja kasir.

"Selamat datang, tu— eh, kau kan?"

Melihat sekelebat mata merah yang menatapnya tajam dari balik topi yang tengah dikenakan pemuda bersurai pasir itu, membuat senyum Kagura berubah masam.

"Ada apa dengan senyum mu itu nona China? Apa begitu caramu menyambut seorang pelanggan?" Ucap Sougo.

"Gzzz, mau di kampus, televisi, koran, bahkan di tempat kerja, kenapa harus selalu ada dirimu?! Aah aku bosan." Ketus Kagura.

Sougo tertawa, tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Apa kau tidak terpikat oleh pesonaku seperti kebanyakan wanita, nona?" Ucap Sougo sedikit menggoda.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan orang kaya yang angkuh sepertimu aru."

"Aru?"

"Hanya kebiasaan. Sudah lupakan."

"Lalu, pria seperti apa yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Kagura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau itu...EH, UNTUK A-APA AKU MEMBERITAHUKANNYA PADA MU?" Ucap Kagura sedikit gelabakan. Mengingat soal pria idaman, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk hal ini, bisa dibilang, itu adalah hal yang rumit karena, yah, Kagura menyukai pria yang sedikit—yah bengis mungkin, yang serupa dengan sifatnya, tidak, lebih tepatnya seperti sosok yang memiliki surai senada dengannya—Kamui.

PLAK

Kagura menampar wajahnya sendiri dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sougo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau kenapa China?" hey, sejak kapan Kagura mendapat julukan itu?

"Teme, gara-gara kau, aku jadi membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak." Keluh Kagura. Sougo kurang paham dengan ungkapan ambigu yang terlontar dari mulut gadis China itu.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan China? Apa kau berfikir hal yang mesum?" Sedetik kemudian Sougo merasakan sesak di area lehernya, ya, Kagura menarik kerah baju Sougo tiba-tiba.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang macam-macam seolah kau itu mengenal diriku dasar bocah sialan."

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia untuk berkenalan denganku?" dengan entengnya, Sougo mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama dan tiket vip restoran bintang lima di Tokyo.

Dan tanpa di sadari pula, antrian toko telah memanjang layaknya ular tangga, akibat pertikaian singkat yang terjadi antara Sougo dan Kagura.

"Hari sabtu, pukul 8 malam." Ucap Sougo terakhir sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Kagura hampir muntah di tempat.

Tapi karena ia sedang tengah dalam pekerjaan, ia pun sekuat tenaga menahannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya meski tidak dapat tersenyum setulus beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sougo.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain,

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi?" Kepo Yamazaki yang tengah memegang kendali setir mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Sougo malam itu.

"Kasar seperti sebelumnya." Ucap Sougo sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi, apa kau menjadi M karenanya?"

"Hoy, apa kau ingin merasakan tidur dalam kandang babi malam ini?"

Yamazaki langsung berkeringat dingin. Ia tak berani lagi angkat bicara mengenai S dan M pada Sougo. Ya, ia bersumpah kali ini adalah kali terakhir ia menanyakan hal semacam itu pada orang yang tentu saja selalu ingin menjadi S ketimbang M.

"T-tidak. Maafkan saya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu malamnya, Kagura tiba di sebuah tempat yang sangat mewah jika di sebut tempat yang digunakan hanya sekedar untuk melepas dahaga dan mengisi perut.

Sejenak, matanya berbinar, terkesima, takjub, akan pemandangan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Yah, ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi tempat semewah ini. Dengan dibalut cheongsam merah tak berlengannya, serta dua cepol yang tak pernah lepas dari kepalanya, Kagura melangkah pelan menuju pintu masuk dan tentu saja, Sougo telah berdiri di sana untuk menyambutnya. Dengan balutan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih, sungguh, siapapun gadis yang lalu di sana pasti akan meneteskan darah dari hidungnya jika melihat senyum miliarder muda ini.

Namun tidak berlaku untuk anak yang satu ini.

"Aku senang kau mau datang Cina." Ucap Sougo sambil memposisikan lengannya ke pinggang. Seolah menginstruksikan Kagura untuk meraihnya. Anehnya, Kagura menyambutnya tanpa perlawanan.

"Gin-chan bilang jangan menolak pemberian seseorang. Meski itu dari bocah tengik bermata sadis sekalipun aru." Ucap Kagura sambil menyipitkan mata dan membentuk bibirnya menyerupai angka tiga.

Mereka tiba di sebuah meja dengan lima cangkir kecil berisi lilin yang menyala di dalamnya. Sesaat setelah memesan makanan pembuka, Sougo mulai angkat bicara.

"Mungkin aku mau berbasa-basi dulu, namaku Okita Sougo dan kau tau itu kan?" Ucap Sougo.

Kagura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Namaku Kagura, dan kau juga sudah tau bukan?" balasnya.

Tentu saja Sougo tau, karena akhir-akhir ini, ia memang selalu membuntuti gadis kasar yang satu ini.

"Jadi, apa maumu aru ka?" tanya Kagura kemudian.

"Sudah ku bilang aku ingin mengenalmu dan, siapa itu Gin-chan?..." Kagura mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya, seraya indera pendengarnya masih sibuk menangkap ucapan pemuda di seberangnya. "...apa dia kekasihmu?"

BRUUUUUUUFFTTTTH

Kagura menyemburkan air di mulutnya hingga membuat kusut wajah pemuda di depannya.

"B-b-bego, dia itu wali ku. Ayah angkatku selama aku tinggal di Tokyo. Jangan asal bicara kau ya!" Kagura menunjuk wajah Sougo yang basah oleh air akibat semprotan _attack_ nya, dan dengan elegannya Sougo mengambil _tissue_ , mengelap wajahnya, dan kembali memulai percakapan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ceritakan mengenai keluargamu." Pinta Sougo.

Kagura tak menolak, ia bercerita seolah yang ada di depannya ini hanyalah orang biasa. "Begini yah, sebenarnya aku tinggal menunggu wisuda. Dan keluargaku bukan berasal dari Jepang. Tapi Cina, seperti aku. Aku memang orang Cina, tapi apa kau harus terang-terangan memanggilku begitu? Dan juga, di sini aku tinggal dengan waliku, sekaligus dosenku Gintoki Sakata. Selebihnya tidak ada yang menarik." Yap, tidak ada yang menarik karena berbagai macam hidangan telah mendarat di atas meja, daripada harus melanjutkan berbicara, Kagura lebih memilih untuk makan saja.

'tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Yamazaki.' Batin Sougo.

Kagura yang melihat Sougo nampak berpikir, hanya menautkan alisnya dan kembali melahap habis makanannya.

"Mau sake?" tawar Sougo. Kagura hanya menyodorkan gelasnya. Awalnya Sougo mengira Kagura sudah terbiasa minum, namun ternyata, ia sudah mabuk dalam sekali teguk. Dan itu membuat seringai kembali terpatri pada paras Sougo.

Orang bilang, jika kau sedang mabuk, maka akan mudah membongkar informasi darinya. Dan benar saja, apa yang ditanyakan Sougo selalu dijawab dengan panjang lebar, meski dengan sebuah cecegukan.

"Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan saat di tempo hari di toko buku tempatmu bekerja?" tanya Sougo.

"Haaah? Apa maksudmu aru ka?" Kagura kurang paham akan maksud pertanyaan Sougo.

"Kau bilang, aku membuatmu berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Itu apa maksudmu? Aku kan hanya bertanya seperti apa tipe orang yang kau sukai." Ucap Sougo.

Kagura menghentakkan tangannya pada meja dan membuat bunyi piring saling bersenggolan. Matanya nampak menunjukkan aura kemarahan, namun, juga ada kesedihan di dalamnya. "Ano neh, kau tau, sebenarnya aku telah lama menyukai seseorang, dia tampan, kelakuannya mirip denganku, bahkan lebih sadis dariku, warna rambutnya sama denganku, warna matanya juga..." Kagura memposisikan tangan kanan nya menopang dagu, dan kirinya memegang garpu untuk menusuk-nusuk daging yang tak berdosa, "...nama orang itu Kamui. Dia kakak ku." Ucap Kagura.

Sougo hanya menatapnya datar.

"Tapi..." Kagura semakin menusuk-nusuk daging itu hingga hampir tak bersisa "...kurang ajar itu, dia malah menikah dengan Soyo-chan, sahabatku sendiri dan menetap di Kyoto. Dasar bego bego bego, mereka berdua bego!," ucap Kagura yang tak henti-hentinya menyiksa daging tak berdosa itu.

"Yang bego itu dirimu China." Ucap Sougo datar.

Kagura kembali menghentakkan tangannya. "HAAAH, APA MAKSUDMU BOCAH SIALAAN?!" Kagura menarik dasi Sougo hingga membuatnya tercekik. Namun Sougo malah menyerinyai karena posisi mereka yang begitu ambigu, dan –cup

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Kagura, hingga membuat ia melepaskan tangannya pada dasi Sougo dan langsung memberi jarak dengan dirinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan be-bego?!" Kagura mengusap bibirnya yang masih merasakan sensasi yang begitu aneh, bahkan tak bisa dijabarkan lewat perkataan.

Lalu, ia melihat seringaian di seberang, seolah mereka sedang berperang dan Sougo mendapatkan kemenangan.

"China, kau bilang kau menyukai orang sadis bukan? Apa aku harus menunjukkan siapa aku sebenarnya?" Goda Sougo.

Kagura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada "Maaf saja, kau tak mungkin bisa sama seperti Kam—"

"Tentu saja, karena aku lebih sadis darinya." Potong Sougo.

Kagura hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah jual mahal. Namun karena pengaruh sake yang ia minum, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan memburam.

Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya telah jatuh dalam dekapan pemuda yang kini berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 01 malam. Mobil sedan mewah telah terparkir di depan sebuah apartmen. Pintu di ketuk dan tak lama kemudian terlihat sosok pria tua berkacamata, dengan sebatan rokok menghiasi bibirnya, ia terlihat sangat kesal.

" _TEME_...SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU BOLEH PULANG SELARUT INI—"

"Saya mohon maaf danna, dia mabuk dan maaf juga karena saya telah mengajaknya minum tanpa tahu bahwa dia tidak tahan dengan alkohol. Kalau begitu, saya serahkan Kagura pada anda." Ucap Sougo yang tengah menggendong Kagura ala bridal, dan menyerahkannya pada Gintoki yang tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"—dia kan, Okita Sougo."

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya yang mulai menusuk masuk memaksa Kagura untuk membuka matanya, meski dengan perasaan pening yang belum tanggal dari kepala, Kagura tetap harus terbagun dari tidurnya dengan dalih, jika kau kebanyakan tidur, nanti bisa penyakitan loh.

Kagura mendesah pelan, matanya dikerjapkannya sambil tangannya mengurut kepala, dan, sosok pertama yang berhasil tertangkap netranya adalah si pemilik surai kriting alami berwarna keperakan, tapi jangan salah paham lo, itu bukan uban, cuman warnanya saja perak.

"—Gin-chan..." lirih Kagura,

Gintoki menautkan alisnya, "Hoy...hoy...sejak kapan anak perempuanku punya hubungan dengan orang yang sering disorot media?" Gintoki menggeleng dan menggaruk kepalanya, sementara Kagura nampak kurang paham akan ucapan Gintoki.

"Hah?"

"Gzzz, kenapa kau pura-pura tak mengerti begitu? Itu loh Okita Sougo. Sejak kapan kau punya hubungan dengan orang itu?"

Ucapan Gintoki membuat Kagura tersadar akan satu hal.

"AAAAAH, ITU. Gin-chan, bagaimana caranya aku jadi bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Kagura.

"Bocah Okita itu yang mengantarmu ke sini." Jawab Gintoki.

"Hmm, sou aru ka?" Kagura mengelus dada, "Dan Gin-chan? Apa kau bodoh? Bukannya karena tugas bedebah susahnya yang sengaja kau beri untuk ku itulah yang membuat aku bisa bertemu dengan bocah sialan itu?"

"Eh, benar juga yah?" Gintoki hanya nyegir ketika mendapati apa yang dikatakan Kagura terhadapnya itu benar. Bukannya karena tugas itu, Kagura jadi bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan Sougo, lalu, mengapa dia bisa lupa? Apa karena uban keriting di kepalanya? Okeh, ini tak ada hubungannya, dan kenapa kau menyebutnya uban? Bukannya narator sendiri bilang itu bukan uban? Ah sudahlah, kita tinggalkan saja narator yang sibuk mentsukkomi dirinya karena Pattsan tidak dapat jatah tampil dalam cerita kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu, yah, kira-kira sejak Kagura pergi untuk makan malam dengan Sougo dan sejak saat itu Kagura tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan pria bersurai cokelat pasir itu hingga detik ini. Tidak termasuk wajahnya yang menghias televisi ya, tidak bertemu disini maksudnya bertatap muka secara langsung dengan orang yang meski muak untuk mengakuinya, Kagura err- sedikit merindukannya.

Kagura menghela nafasnya saat langkah kakinya terhenti di depan toko makanan favoritenya, yah -sukonbu. Kala bola matanya berputar, melirik rentetan sukonbu dengan berbagaimacam varian rasa yang ingin sekali ia mengecapnya. Namun, mengingat kondisi dompetnya yang kian menipis dikarenakan akhir bulan, dan juga Gintoki pasti akan memarahinya jika selalu membeli camilan yang kalau sekali beli, bisa sampai menghabiskan uang jajannya seminggu, hanya dapat membuat Kagura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tch—

Ia berdecih, meski berat hatinya untuk beranjak, namun kakinya tetap ia paksakan untuk menjauh dari tempat yang begitu indah di matanya –hanya di mata Kagura tepatnya.

Dan di saat itulah semuanya bermula,

Malam harinya, ketika pulang dari kerja part time nya, Kagura mendapati sekardus penuh Sukonbu dengan berbagai macam rasa.

Awalnya Kagura mengira, Gintoki yang membelikannya, namun saat ditanya, pemuda dengan surai perak itu hanya menggeleng tak tau.

Ada juga kalanya saat Gintoki mengeluh dengan tumpukan Sukonbu yang tak pernah habis berdatangan entah darimana,

"—Hhhhh, kalau kau punya duit untuk membeli berkardus-kardus rumput laut rasa absurd itu, mengapa tak kau belikan aku chocolate parfait sekalian haaa?"

Dan malam harinya, telah tersusun selusin toples berisi chocolate parfait dalam lemari pendingin,

Atau, saat Kagura lupa membawa payungnya dan saat itu Tokyo tengah dijatuhi air dari langit, tiba-tiba saja ada payung yang tergeletak di depan toko.

Atau lagi—

"AHH...MOU SUDAH CUKUP!" Geram Kagura yang merasa jengah akan sifat Sougo yang selalu menstalkingnya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Meski bukan Sougo langsung yang melakukannya, melainkan Yamazaki.

Demi acar rumput laut, Kagura bersumpah ingin sekali minggat dari Tokyo meski hanya sebentar demi terhindar dari mata-mata Sougo.

Tanpa memperdulikan derasnya guyuran hujan yang membasahi jalanan, Kagura terus saja melangkahkan kakinya membelah hujan, tanpa menghiraukan tubuhnya yang telah basah akibat terpaan hujan yang kian lama kian bertambah volumenya.

TIT TIITT

Klakson dari sebuah mobil terdengar, Kagura sudah tau siapa gerangan pemilik mobil tersebut. "...hentikan itu..." Lirih Kagura. "BISA KAU HENTIKAN ITU DASAR STALKER BEGO!," Kagura meninju kaca mobil Sougo dengan keras, hingga membuat Kagura sedikit meringis menahan rasa perih yang tercipta pada tangannya akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan China?" Sougo menurunkan setengah kaca mobilnya, dan berucap dengan polosnya. "Hentikan? Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan padamu?" tanya nya.

"Hoy, jangan pura-pura tak tau ya. Kau kan yang tiap hari mengirim sukonbu ke rumahku? Menstalkingku? Dan mengganggu waktu tenang ku?" Geram Kagura.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal semacam itu. Aku kan orang sibuk." Ucap Sougo dengan memasang tampang _innocent_.

"Eh, tapi, kalau bukan kau, siapalagi yang dapat melakukannya aru ka?" Kagura memasang tampang datar.

Sougo menyeringai, "Hanya bercanda. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mulai tertarik dengan ku? Aku bisa membelikanmu acar itu bahkan lebih dari ini lo..." Ucap Sougo terkekeh.

"Kono yaro...kau...kau..." Kagura menarik paksa kerah baju Sougo, hingga membuat kepala coklat itu ikut basah terkena guyuran hujan "...BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAANKU DASAR SADIS SIALAAAAAN."

DUAK

Kagura menghantamkan kepalanya pada kepala Sougo hingga terdengar dentuman yang, yah, semua orang yang merasakannya pasti akan meringis kesakitan, hal itu pun berlaku pada Sougo yang tengah meringis menahan perih akibat hantaman keras yang menimpa kepalanya.

"Itte te te...hey, untuk seukuran gadis cebol, kau cukup sadis juga ya Chin—eh China?!" Ketika Sougo mengangkat kepalanya, ia menyadari satu hal bahwa –

—Kagura tumbang akibat ulahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okita Sougo adalah seorang gay? PPPFFFTTTTT ahahahahahahaha..." Kagura terbahak kala mendapati sebuah berita dalam sebuah surat kabar yang menyatakan hal yang membuatnya tak dapat menahan gelak tawa.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah dapat berkata kasar lagi kah?" Sougo datang dengan membawakan nampan berisi roti bakar dan segelas susu.

Setelah melihat kepanikan Kagura yang membuatnya tak berhenti menghela nafas, Sougo menjelaskan segala macam kronologis kejadian yang membuatnya harus membawa Kagura ke kediamannya, lagian salah Kagura sendiri yang telah seenaknya mengantam kepalanya, walau akhirnya Kaguranya sendiri yang harus menanggung nyeri berkepanjangan di kepala.

"Lagian jika aku benar-benar gay, aku tak akan mendekatimu bukan?" Kagura tersentak akan ucapan Sougo, namun karena tangan Sougo memencet hidung Kagura dengan kerasnya hingga meninggalkan sisa kemerahan di sana, itu membuat air muka Kagura berubah kesal.

"Mou, urusai aru." Setelah di lahapnya seiris roti dan segelas susu yang dibawakan Sougo tadi, Kagura berbalik memunggungi Sougo dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus." Ucap Sougo.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan naik taksi saja aru. Jaa nee sadis."

"Dasar, gadis keras kepala." Sougo menghentikan langkah Kagura. Ditariknya tangan Kagura dan ia sudutkan tubuh Kagura hingga menghimpit tembok kamar.

"—Apa yang mau kau lakukan Sadis?" Ucap Kagura terbata. Ia merasakan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jadi, apakau mempercayai berita semacam itu?" Bisik Sougo seduktif, membuat bulu kuduk Kagura berdiri. "Atau, kau memang perlu bukti, China?" Sougo mempererat jarak diantara mereka berdua, hingga dapat di rasa, nafas Kagura yang tak beraturan seperti ia biasanya.

Sougo mengangkat dagu Kagura dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"-ap..a yang..."

"Areee, apa kau mengira aku akan mencium mu?" Sougo berucap dengan nada yang amat menyebalkan. Setelah melakukan hal yang sejauh ini, ternyata ia masih saja mempermainkan perasaan Kagura.

" _Kuso_..." Lirih Kagura.

Sougo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" _KUSO GAKIIII_ , KAU BAHKAN LEBIH SADIS DARI KAKAK KU!" Kagura berusaha menendang Sougo yang dengan entengnya dapat menghindari serangannya.

"Wah jadi kau sekarang sadar bahwa ada pria yang lebih baik dari kakak mu itu?" Ucap Sougo yang terus menghindari serangan brutal dari Kagura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kagura melayangkan tinjunya namun Sougo berhasil menangkapnya. Ditarik Sougo tangan Kagura dan itu membuat Kagura jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Tenang saja China, aku lebih baik dan lebih sadis dari orang itu. Dan juga, aku tak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan ijin tertulis darimu." Bisik Sougo. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Cepat sana ganti baju mu, aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus." Ucap Sougo terakhir sebelum ia meninggalkan Kagura yang mematung sendirian dalam ruang persegi yang begitu mewah jika disebut sebagai kamar tidur.

"Dasar Sadis sialan. Pengungkapan perasaan macam apa itu?!"

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI ~

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Eh end? End? END? Jadi ceritanya gitu aja? Ah gitu aja? Garing banget lu Halichin, aaaaah, iya daku emang garing banget /nanges kejer/

Gatau kenapa, efek laper mungkin, padahal imajinasi di kepalaku indaaah sekale, taunya pas di ketik ancur gini, ah daku kecewa wa wa.

Tapi, ya, ini juga ngetiknya butuh perjuangan :" hidup OkiKagu lah pokoknya.

Dan jika ada yang tak sengaja mampir, ada yang berkenan memberikan reviewnya? Onegai, hohoho.

Ketchup(?) mesra.

-Halichi Miyamoto-


End file.
